Bloodlust, Lust and Love
by mintry1295
Summary: Kaname loves Zero but doesn't know how to say it. When he cannot take it anymore, he decided to tell it... by force.Yaoi. Rated M for Lemon Gah... I can't think of a better title sorry.... This fic is requested by DarkenedDeathAngel.


**Uwaa!!!! I am so sorry DarkenedDeathAngel that it took so long. You're story request was already a year behind schedule... I'm really sorry!!!!!!! *cries* I've been so busy lately (even during my summer vacation) so I'm really very sorry. I hope you can forgive me......**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine**

* * *

Zero sighed as the gates to the moon dorm were, once again, filled with screaming noises and annoying day class students. You might think that him, being a prefect for some time now, would be used to such activities but he just can't cope with the ear-piercing screams of fangirls. He was thankful that his hearing was still quite well despite the noises that he have to go through everyday.

"Go back to your dorms already!" Zero glared at the largest group of girls in the area making them run away only to transfer to another location.

Zero didn't have the time to yell at them again because the huge gates suddenly opened reaveling the elite night class of cross academy. The girls went on their usual 'ritual' (disciplining themselves, fangirling, giving gifts and what nots) whenever the night class appears and the night class walked normally too (well, except for Aido that is).

Yuuki was beaming with happiness because she can finally see her beloved Kaname-senpai but her smile turned to a disappointed look when she noticed that he wasn't there. Before she can even utter a word, her co-prefect had already spoken.

"Where's Kuran?" Zero asked Takuma, noticing that the pureblood was nowhere in sight.

"Kaname will be coming to class late because he needed to do something important," Takuma said, not only to Zero, but to everyone in there as well.

"Oh..." that was all Yuuki managed to say when she heard the moon dorm's vice president's explanation.

Zero just scoffed after nodding to Takuma in acknowledgement and continued his 'job' as a prefect which means (at least to him) driving insane girls away from the night class.

The crowd of students automatically dispersed after the night class had enterd the school building and yuuki had already left to patrol, leaving Zero all by himself (which is just the way he likes it)

"When will that Kuran get out the dorm?" the silver-haired hunter muttered to himself.

"Why? Do you miss me?" someone whispered in Zero's ear making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

The ex-human quickly stepped away as he looked back to see who it is. Well, it's not like he doesn't know who it is anyway.

"What the hell Kuran?!" he shouted in a poison-ladden tone.

"What? I was being serious," he replied moving closer to the startled prefect.

Zero stepped back as the pureblood went nearer and soon enough, his back landed on a sturdy tree.

"Looks like you are out of ground Zero," he said mockingly and the prefect quickly took out the bloody rose from it's holster, pointing it at the pureblood's head.

"That same threat again?" Kaname smirked. His voice challenging the ex-human to fire.

Zero's hand was sturdy with it's hold and glared at the pureblood with all the hate that he have, but he never pulled the trigger.

Kaname smirked once more, his eyes observing the beautiful creature before him. His silver hair seems to glow in the moonlight, his lavender eyes, in his opinion, were the prettiest gems he had ever seen in his entire life. They were like a lone flower that survived through the heavy snow. He had to admit, he wanted Zero. He had wanted Zero for a very long time now that he is nearly reaching his limit.

His eyes went down from his eyes to his nose, his lips, down to his chin before they locked themselves into his neck. Kaname stared at Zero's neck and unknowingly licked his lips.

Zero's eyes widened, and from that moment, he knew, he had to get away. NOW.

The hunter tried to push the pureblood away from him but found his arms pinned above his head, his bloody rose thrown at the ground. Apparently, Kaname saw right through his plan.

"Going somewhere?" he whispered in a low husky voice.

Kaname leaned forward and nibbled playfully at the hunter's earlobe which earned him a gasp from the hunter. The pureblood smirked when he got the reaction he was half-expecting for. Why half-expecting you ask? He was also expecting the silver-haired vampire to punch him and yell at him for what he was doing. Apparently, Zero did not do that so Kaname can infer that the hunter was also enjoying this.

"Is anything the matter, _Zero_?" the prefect snapped back to his self as he heard the stronger vampire call his name.

He growled angrily and struggled against Kaname's hold, trying to pry his hands from him, kicking, trashing, and wriggling from his body not knowing that the pureblood only enjoyed his struggles. It _excited_ Kaname that his prey wasn't willing to be under him. Of course, he expected it. This was Zero Kiryuu after all.

Kaname smirked once more and voiced a menacing growl as he let his fangs scratch the surface of the hunter's neck just below his ears but not hard enough to bleed. Zero stopped his movements after that. He cannot help but feel ...scared.

"You...." the prefect whispered with hatred.

The pureblood smiled, forcing himself not to chuckle. If Zero Kiryuu wants to throw a fit, then so be it. He will control this ex-human before him.

Kaname's fangs retrieved themselves from Zero's neck, giving a little relief to the latter. _'At least he'll not bite me,'_ the hunter thought to himself. But the relief did not last as Kaname gave a little kiss to the skin beneath his lips. The pureblood showered the prefect's neck with butterfly kisses that startled Zero with disgust, hate and... there was something else, but the silver-haired vampire could not think of the right word for it.

"What the hell are you doi-" Zero shouted but stopped in mid-sentence as Kaname gave another growl of disapproval.

Zero didn't liked the situation at all. He was being controlled... by his enemy! He knew it was wrong. His mind was screaming at him, telling him to pry his hands off and push the pureblood away. They were enemies! and both guys at that matter! He wasn't supposed to be... wanting this. But here he is, stucked between a random tree and his enemy who was kissing his neck, his body responding to ways that he hadn't felt before. Well... okay, he did felt this before. He was an ordinary teen-age boy after all. But he never thought that what he was feeling would ever be directed to the man before him.

Kaname took in the sight before him. The prefect's head was threw back to the tree unnowingly, mouth parted slightly, his breathing came in short pants and his half-lidded eyes were cloudy with things that even Kaname himself cannot make out of. Seeing that the hunter was distracted with whatever he is thinking, the pureblood took this chance to tug at Zero's belt and removed it quickly with ease.

Zero's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the pureblood's hands stroke his member slowly. His grip tightened to Kaname's shoulders and instantly regretted the fact that he was so lost from everything that he was feeling that he didn't even felt Kaname releasing his arms and removing his pants. He didn't even remember putting his hands on the pureblood's shoulder.

Kaname sucked on Zero's collarbone that will surely leave a hickey tomorrow as he stroked the hunter painfully slow.

The silver-haired prefect shut his eyes as he bit back a moan that was already threatening to go out of his mouth. Kaname just smirked of the other's stubbornness and unbottoned the annoying uniform off Zero which was taking a long time that the pureblood just ripped the clothing open.

Zero was too distracted to care less about his uniform right now as Kaname's kisses went down from his collarbown to his torso, down to his stomach and continued to go lower until the pureblood was already on his knees. His hands stopped touching the younger teen and his hot breath quickly replaced his hands. His lips ghosted over Zero's hard member and the pureblood smiled, knowing that he himself is in the same situation.

The ex-human felt those torturing hands leave and he almost whimpered in lack of contact but when he felt the other's hot breath, he quickly looked down and saw the smiling pureblood kneeling in front of him, his mouth only centimeters away from the pooling heat between his thighs that really needs some contact.

"What are you- AH!" Zero's moan stopped his own question as his head was thrown back quite harshly against the hands flew to his sides, gripping tightly to the tree bark, refusing himself to touch the brunette's hair.

Kaname took Zero in full in his mouth as he sucked and licked the member, enjoying the sounds that are coming off the hunter's mouth.

Zero couldn't believe what was hapening. His enemy and love-rival was sucking the lights out of him in the middle of the woods in the academy. What he couldn't believe more is that... he is actually... enjoying it. His mind was already scolding him for being weak, surrendering to the pureblood was something that he cannot forgive himself even in this situation, but his body was feeling too good to care. He had to admit that the pureblood has an exceptionally talented mouth and he cannot stop himself from crying out in pleasure as he came hard against Kaname's mouth.

Kaname drank greedily everything the other gave him and the taste was undoubtly delicious as he imagined it.

He raised from his knees and gave the prefect a kiss which the other was too tired to deny. Kaname shoved his mouth inside the other's own and tasted the unique taste of Zero Kiryuu.

Zero felt the pureblood kissing him, tasting himself in the process and it seems that the damn pureblood was a good kisser too. He didn't pushed away nor struggled. His consciousness was already slipping from tiredness. It was all too much. The exhaustion of being a prefect, his own vampire problem, and now getting a blow job from his enemy. Everything was slowly slipping off his mind as sleep cpnsumed him.

Kaname felt the other slipping away from his grasp and quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Zero, hey Zero! Don't you dare sleep on me like this!" but the pureblood was too late as he watched the other's sleeping form in his arms.

He frowned in frustration. He was sexually frustrated, with Zero leaving him hanging like this. But as he saw the sleeping angel in his arms, his frown turned to a smile. His problem ccan be taken care of later, when Zero wakes up.

* * *

Zero groaned as he felt his consciousness come back. He wanted to sleep. He moved beneath the silk covers that felt cold against his skin and moved in a more comfortable position. _'Wait a minute... Silk covers? I don't remember my blanket being made in silk. Unless I'm not in my room,'_

The hunter quickly darted in a sitting position and studied his surroundings. He was on a silk bed, _naked_, inside an elegant and well-furnished room that smells just like... Kuran Kaname. His memories quickly flashed back like a tsunami, overwhelming his senses, as he remembered the happenings last night. Zero felt himself blush at the memory, _The pureblood kneeling in front of him giving him pleasure like no other-_ He shook his head fiercely and ran a hand through his hair sighing in irritation. Just what happened that made him react that way?

"I see that you are now awake," a voice made him look up and there he saw Kaname, shirtless, only wearing some black pants that smelt like soap and shampoo.

The pureblood had taken a shower and Zero can't help but breath in the scent of Kaname that is already present in his room. _'No. It's not the time to think about such things,' _

Zero glared at the pureblood with all his might.

"What did you do to me?!" he asked, losing his temper.

"Now, now, Zero. As I recall, you were not complaining yesterday," Kaname smirked as he got on the bed kneeling on all fours in front of the hunter, their face a few centimeters apart.

"I-" Zero quickly turned his head sideways, blushing. _'Wait, did he said yesterday?'_

"I have classes!" he tried to get out of the bed but Kaname moved faster, pinning him to the bed.

"No. I cannot let you out of here. You still owe me for just sleeping and leaving me hanging yesterday," Kaname kissed the hunter's neck desperately.

"Ah... I.. I was tired... okay?" Zero tried his best to talk but the pureblood did not replied and continued sucking at his neck.

"K-Kuran..."

"It's Kaname,"

"......... Ah! K-Kaname... I really need to... mmh... ahh... go to class...."

"Quiet! I said no, and that's final!" Kaname shouted angrily and Zero cannot help but flinch at the sound.

Zero stiffened at the sound and quickly shut his mouth. It was the first time he heard the pureblood shout and it was definitely not a sound that he liked.

".... I'm sorry. I lost my temper," the pureblood looked up at Zero and caressed his cheek lovingly in a way that something that a lover would do.

Zero stared at the the man over him and sighed, relaxing against his touch, only then did he noticed the red in Kaname's eyes.

"You can't be serious...." Zero groaned as he struggled a losing battle against the brunette's grip once again.

Kaname tightened his hold on Zero and quickly went to his neck. He kissed the tender flesh first and licked it, preparing the skin for his bite. After a few seconds the pureblood gave one final lick above Zero's throbbing pulse and pierced through the skin separating him from the sweet red nectar. He drank slowly as his other free hand went down to the hunter's erection and stroked it slowly, driving Zero mad.

After he was finished, Kaname lapped on the wound, licking the blood away and let the wound heal by itself as he stared at Zero's violet orbs.

"You will not get away so easily," he whispered in a husky voice that only turned him on.

He felt Kaname's wet finger, from Zero's pre-cum, move from his member to his opening as the said vampire spread his knees apart. _'Oh God...'_ Zero whispered to himself as he felt a digit enter. He squirmed as Kaname moved the finger inside causing him to feel weird. It did felt weird but it wasn't all unpleasant.

"What are you-" he was stopped in mid-sentence again as the pureblood kissed his lips to distract him as another finger entered.

Kaname scizzored his fingers, preparing Zero and added the third finger after a few seconds. As soon as he added the third, he hit a few bundle of nerves inside the hunter that made him broke the kiss and scream aloud. The pureblood smirked _'Found it,'_

After a few more seconds of preparing, Kaname realease his fingers from the ex-human earning a groan from the loss of contact. He quickly reached for his lube on the bedside table and coated his erection with it. The brunetter grabbed Zero's hips and readied himself at his entrance.

Zero swallowed hard. Kaname was going to be the one who'll take his virginity and he isn't doing anything to stop him. Seeing that this was his first time too, he was nervous. The pureblood sensed this, and kissed his soon-to-be-lover passionately and the other responded without hesitation. They were kissing each other with such passion that Zero was thinking twice about Kaname being his enemy.

"Don't worry. It will only hust at first," he whispered lovingly to his ear and Zero just nodded silently.

With this cue, Kaname pushed himself inside the silver-haired prefects entrance, hissing at the tightness of the other.

"So.. tight..."

Zero shut his eyes as pain and pleasure overwhelmed him. God, it felt so good! His nails dug at Kaname's bedsheets, gripping the cloth as though his life depended on it. Soon enough, Kaname was fully sheated inside and it took him all of his willpower not to pound mercilessly at the ex-human. The pureblood's breathing became labored as he felt the tight heat around his cock envelope his whole being.

"Move," Zero ordered and it was an order that Kaname was willing to comply.

The brunette slowly moved until only the tip was inside Zero only to slam back in, hitting the hunter's prostate resulting in a loud scream from Zero. Kanme angled his thrusts, making sure to hit it every time, leaving Zero in a frenzy. Zero was writhing, moaning and screaming Kaname's name as the pureblood drove him wild. He never thought that he would experience such pleasure, especially from Kaname. He knew that everyone will not be too thrilled with this. But Zero couldn't care anymore. With Kaname, he felt wanted. He felt bliss. He felt right. He felt perfect. He felt... not just lust... But love.

Yes, it was love.

Zero's eyes turned red as bloodlust and lust consumed his entire being. But those were not all. There was something deeper and he can feel it only he could not name it but shrugged it of as he felt his fangs lenghten and bit Kaname's neck earning a moan. He drank slowly that earned him another moan from the pureblood and let all of his feelings flow inside his mind. He felt it. Kaname's pleasure, lust, everything. And he also felt it. The same thing that he could not get a word of. Kaname had felt it too for him. He retrieved his fangs back as he was nearing the edge...

"Kaname!"

"Zero!"

The two lovers screamed in ecstasy as they both came, hard. Zero dropped his arched back to the bed, panting heavily while Kaname removed himself from the prefect, joining him in the bed. Both never spoke a word, relishing the comfortable silence between them and letting their breathing became normal. Kaname found his hand latched onto Zero's hair. They were very soft, much like silk but he knew he liked the hunter's hair better. Zero on the other hand was licking Kaname's neck from the excess blood that flowed out when he drank.

"Zero?" Kaname decided to broke the silence.

"Hmmm?" Zero replied, too tired to talk.

"I love you," looking at the silver-haired vampire's closed eyes that eventually opened upon hearing his words. Zero stared at Kaname.

"You know, you should've said that in the first place and not dragging me and forcing me to have sex with you," he commented, his eyes narrowing as he finished cleaning Kaname's wound with a final lick.. But his tone wasn't an angry one.

The pureblood chuckled, "Well... I guess but, I just.. cannot say it... just like that out of the blue,"

"Hmmm... You've got a point," Zero said as he closed his eyes once more and leaned in to the brunette, resting his head to his shoulder and savoring the warmth that the other brought.

Yes, Kaname loved Zero. But Zero didn't knew what to say....But what happened tonight, or this morning (due to the thick curtains, you couldn't tell whether it was night or morning) was definitely something that made him change his point of view about the pureblood. Or maybe it was there all along but he never acknowledged it and this event had triggered this new feeling that was building up inside him. Just what was that feeling is?

"Zero, are you going to answer?" Kaname asked.

"..." There was no answer from the other so Kaname just sighed and waved the question off. Maybe the hunter fell asleep again and hadn't heard his question.

Kaname closed his eyes, sleep already starting to consume him when he heard Zero whisper quietly. It was faint yet he heard it while Zero was leaning closer to him for warmth.

_"I love you too,"_

A true smile adorned the pureblood's lips as he kissed his lover goodnight.

**THE END**

* * *

**I can't believe I wrote something so long. and something that can also be classified as yaoi and lemon......**

**I'm sorry if it's bad. It's my first time to write lemon and yaoi. But I really wanna say sorry to DarkenedDeathAngel... I feel like I failed you... Not only it was too late, but also because Kaname wasn't so "horny" and "sadistic" here as you've requested.**

**I'm so sorry!!!!! T.T**


End file.
